I Should Have Known Better
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Modern AU. {Now an official Story/Series} She knew it was a bad idea in the first place. She shouldn't have gone. Now she is in her room, crying, feeling humiliated. "Go away, Anna!" "No! I'm not going away!". Read & Review. Pure Sister Fluff. Bullied!Elsa. Both girls are in High School. Elsa•Junior. Anna•Freshman. (Non-Elsanna). Rated T to be safe and minor swears. [Completed]
1. Drabble and Prompt

**I Should Have Known Better**

"Hey, Els…wanna talk?"

Elsa sat in the corner brooding, ignoring her sister's voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door. She fiddled with the loose string of her sleeve, ignoring the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. _I should have known better._

"Elsa, please open the door." Her voice was still soft but more stern this time. Maybe even a hint on hurt in it as well.

"Go away Anna."

"No, I wont. I wont go away. Please let me in. I want to help. Hans was a complete douche bag and he was way out of line. I'm sorry that you had to go through that…" Anna's voice trailed off.

"J-just leave me alone!...Please…" She whispered the last part, pleading.

Elsa could hear the doorknob jiggle. Her breath caught in her throat. The doorknob jiggled again but the door didn't open.

_Damn door, _she could hear Anna mutter.

_Click._

The door opened ever so slowly, Anna stepping inside, discarding the small key on Elsa's desk. "It's ok, Els. Sorry I had to unlock the door. Its kinda invading your privacy but…" Anna stopped talking and took small steps toward the older girl.

Elsa whimpered softly and curled up, scooting closer into the wall. Anna had a soft, sad smile on her face as she made her way over. When she was a pace away from Elsa, she knelt down, placing a gentle hand on the platinum blonde's knee. "Its alright. I'm right here. Hans can't bully you and none of his goons can pick on you. You are safe right here, in this house, with your sister who loves you with her whole heart."

Elsa spared a peak at her younger sister. She hated acting so… foolish. Of course, Anna would tell her that she wasn't acting foolish and that it's ok to be scared or frightened.

She should have known better than to say yes to Hans. To "hang out" with Hans and his friends. What was she thinking? She should have known. Thank God Anna was at the scene in time. Elsa guessed their cousin, Rapunzel, texted Anna to come. And now, Elsa was curled up in the corner, crying, and her little sister was trying to coax her.

"Its good to talk about this kind of stuff. It makes you feel better, trust me."

Elsa buried her face back in her arms. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up. She knew Anna was trying her hardest to refrain from touching Elsa since it was all still…new to Elsa. But what could Anna say, she was a touchy feely person. So a second later, Elsa was wrapped up in a tight hug.

Elsa stiffened momentarily but soon relaxed into the embrace. Anna and Elsa stayed hugging for God knows how long. Anna, running soothing fingers through her sister's hair and her other and rubbing soft circles in Elsa's back. Elsa wished they never had to pull away from the embrace.

"I love you Elsa, and you know I would kick any bully's as-"

"Language." Elsa chastised, her throat a bit raw from quietly sobbing.

"Sorry," Anna grinned sheepishly, "But you know I would."

Elsa hugged Anna tighter and smiled. "I know."

…

"So... what happened before I came?" Anna asked cautiously.

They were now settled on Elsa's bed, cross-legged, facing each other. Elsa had stopped crying and was admittedly pretty tired but Anna insisted that they talked about what happened tonight.

Elsa fixated her eyes on her hands that were resting in her lap, staying silent. Anna reached over and took Elsa's hand in her own. "You don't have to say if you don't want to. I'm sorry for pushing you-"

"No, no…its ok." Elsa sighed, "At school, Hans invited me to hang out with him and his friends. Like a small party. At first I was hesitant but I decided, 'Why not?' We went to this arcade, which I found sort of odd, being that we are in high school. I knew a few people there, which was nice. So anyways, being the anti social dork I am, I kind of just hung around towards the back of the arcade."

Anna nodded, giving her sister her full attention. She didn't like the direction the story was going and had to remind herself that everyone was safe now.

Elsa found that she had a lump in her throat and took a moment to calm down a bit. Anna gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled encouragingly at Elsa.

"Hans and two of his older friends found me in the back." Elsa said, recalling the next tormenting moments. "The two of his friends grabbed me and threw me in the boys bathroom."

Elsa tried not to cry. This was probably one of the worst acts of bullying she had ever experienced. She got picked on a lot for being as complete geek and outcast but this was different.

Anna held back her anger towards Hans to listen to the rest of the story.

"They tied me to a stall using my shirt…" Elsa said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Anna's eyes widened. "Woah woah woah….did they- did they _take off your shirt?_" Anna asked dangerously.

Elsa nodded sheepishly. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of Anna. Anna could only nod, not being able to speak without yelling. Elsa decided to go on.

"Now I was tied to the stall, shirtless. I was yelling a lot…and crying. Hans and his friends laughed and took pictures. Some guys piled in the bathroom and made…comments…crude, very crude comments."

Elsa stopped talking, her hand starting to hurt as Anna was practically squeezing the life out of it.

"He…is…so…dead." Anna ground out behind clenched teeth.

Elsa was grateful for the sympathy but didn't like to see her sister so worked up. "Anna, calm down. I get bullied a lot and this is just one of those times. I can deal with it, its fine."

"No, its not fine," Anna snapped. Elsa drew back momentarily, caught off guard. "Elsa, you don't deserve this. No one deserves this kind of treatment. Honestly, that boy better run because the second I see him his foot is going to be shoved even farther up his as-"

"Anna!" Elsa chastised for her choice in words.

"Sorry. Also, I'm sorry for snapping at you Elsa. As you can see, I'm a bit upset."

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed humorlessly, "'A bit"."

Anna took a couple of deep breaths. She was able to calm down a bit, but she was still pissed. "Please tell me this story gets better."

Elsa gave her a small smile and nodded. Then she continued. "Eventually Kristoff came in and found me and a ton of other guys laughing. He got all of the guys out and untied me. After I put my shirt on, he gave me his jacket and led me out. He led me over to where he and Rapunzel were sitting."

Anna let out a breath of relief and hugged Elsa. "I'm so sorry for not getting there sooner."

Elsa hugged her back, "Its definitely not you fault."

Anna wished she had come to the arcade with Elsa. None of it would have happened if she were there with Elsa.

When they pulled out of the hug, Elsa could see the guilt and regret in Anna's eyes. Elsa grabbed both of Anna's hands and said sincerely, "Anna, don't you dare blame yourself. Hans is the one who bullied me, blame him." Then Elsa gave Anna a thankful smile. "Seriously, thank you for coming and getting me. I love you."

Anna smiled at her older sister. She was about to say something else but Elsa laid down, resting her head in Anna's lap. "I'm sorry, can I just…lay…here…." She trailed off. Anna saw Elsa's eyes close and could hear her sister's breathing slow, and calm in a rhythmic way. She smiled kindly at her sister and placed a kiss on Elsa's temple. "I love you too, Els. Sweet dreams."

…

"WESTERGUARD!"

The auburn-haired boy turned around, annoyed that someone was yelling at him. His eyes went wide when he saw a furious redhead storming towards him. He was honestly frightened and backed up, contemplating on running.

The girl was now right up in his face, so much so that he was pressed up against the locker, "WHAT DID YOU TO MY SISTER?!"

Hans gave her a confused look before he remembered. He smirked, recalling the events at the arcade. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Anna said, insanely close to punching that smug smirk right off of his face.

"She deserved it. Face the facts, Sweetheart. Your sister is a freak."

That was the wrong thing to say.

The next thing everyone knows is that Hans is in the nurse's office, Anna is in the principal's office, and Elsa is waiting outside of the principal's office for Anna. Eventually the door opened and a moping Anna came out. Elsa was crossing her arms, not very impressed.

Anna looked at her sister. "Hey Elsa." She said weakly.

"What happened?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a demand.

Anna fiddled with her hands, nervously, never liking to be reprimanded by her older sister. Especially that _glare_. That motherly glare was definitely inherited from their Mama.

"Uh…I um, punched Hans in the face…"

Elsa dropped her glare and sighed. She uncrossed her arms and went over to Anna, putting both of her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Is this because of the arcade thing."

Anna looked anywhere _but_ Elsa's eyes. Anna nodded.

Elsa brought Anna into a hug, "Anna, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Please try to avoid punching from now on."

Anna chuckled and buried her face in Elsa's shoulder. A muffled "Ill try" came from the strawberry blonde. Elsa smiled and placed a kiss on Anna's head.

They pulled out of the hug and grabbed their backpacks. "So did Mr. Westleton give you a suspension?"

"Surprisingly just a detention."

"Well…I suppose that's better."

Anna grinned. "Totally worth it." Anna mumbled.

Elsa apparently heard it and chuckled, "Yeah, but _no more punching_."

"Only if they deserve it."

"Fine. _Only_, and I mean _only,_ if they deserve it."

…

**A/N: Wow it's been a while. Sorry for lack of updates in my story! I promise they are coming soon! :D Thank you for hanging in there, guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot that was inspired by a tumblr prompt. Review please! I'll see you guys later! Bye! 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Here We Are

**Chapter 1 (The Official First Chapter): Here We Are**

**A/N: It was a unanimous vote. So here you are :) I honestly hope you enjoy. Supposed to be Sisterly Platonic Love only. Thank you!**

**Elsa – Junior in High school and 17 years old**

**Anna – Freshman in High school and just turned 15 years old**

**Disclaimer****: This chapter will say some insensitive and awful things that I don't believe. It is simply to keep the antagonist evil. None of the things Hans says is true. There wont be swearing but it is still really mean stuff that he says.**

…

The hallway was loud, like normal, full of chatter and laughing. The platinum blonde grabbed the books out of her locker and stuffed them in her backpack. As she turned around, she was greeted by a smug grin she new to well.

"Hello, Ice Queen. Enjoying your day?" The auburn haired boy asked bitterly.

Elsa avoided eye contact and nodded timidly. _Please, God, allow him to leave me alone. Just for today. _She waited for her backpack to be emptied or her to be slammed up against the wall, but the boy had something else in mind apparently.

The boy noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the girl's jacket pocket and snatched it out. He barked a loud laugh and held it out of the blonde's reach as she tried to get it back.

"Please give it back! Hans! Give it back!" Elsa begged, again jumping to try and reach it.

She was a tall girl, but he was taller and had longer arms. Hans laughed again, easily keeping it from her. Still keeping it in the air, he looked at the paper and laughed even louder.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a freak. Who keeps a picture of their sister with them." He chuckled. Hans smirked and turned face the full hallway. "HEY EVERYONE! ICE QUEEN, HERE, KEEPS A PICTURE OF HER SISTER WITH HER BECAUSE SHES GOT A BIG GAY CRUSH ON ANNA!"

There were a few people laughing, a few pitiful looks, and many disgusted groans. The dirty looks Elsa was receiving was enough to completely break her. "I DON'T LOVE HER THAT WAY! I LOVE HER AS A SISTER!" She shrieked.

That earned a few more laughs. The platinum blonde crumpled onto the floor, her body wracked with sobs, as people walked away from the scene. Hans laughed at her, ripping up the picture, and sprinkling the remaining's on her. "Oh look, it's snowing."

Soon, the taller boy walked away as well, leaving the girl on the floor. The bell had rung, but Elsa stayed in her curled up position, shaking violently. _Why does it have to be me? _Her tears puddled by her head as she wept on the floor.

Elsa slowly sat up, trying her best to compose herself, picking up the pieces of ripped paper. _I-I'll just get a new picture_, she tried comforting herself.

The blonde stood up, making her legs take her to the bathroom to clean up. She got a good look at herself in the mirror. _Great._

There was mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was still a bit read from crying. After she was done cleaning up, she headed to class. _Just hang in there until lunch. At lunch you can see Anna again._ Thinking that, she entered class with a small smile.

…

"Hey Elsa!" the redhead shouted happily with a grin, from across the cafeteria, making her way over to the table her older sister was sitting at.

Anna set down her tray and sat down from across the blonde. "How is your day today, so far?"

"Fine." Elsa mumbled, pushing her food around with her fork. "Nothing much happened."

Elsa hated lying, but she felt it necessary. She didn't want to burden her sister with her own problems. Elsa knew that Anna would be worried, furious, and sympathetic at the same time. So Elsa sat silently, not planning on eating the food in front of her any time soon.

"Oh, ok." Anna said, feeling conflicted. "Well…" She tried to lighten the mood. "I had a great day today!"

Elsa looked up to see the wonderfully bright grin spread across Anna's face. Elsa smiled a little, her mood feeling lifted significantly, "Oh really?"

Anna nodded eagerly, the grin still plastered on her face. "Science was _insanely_ fun! I loved it. We got to mix these chemicals and it made a lot of smoke. I'm not sure if it was supposed to make smoke. I'm pretty sure I did it wrong. But anyways, the smoke was green – my favorite color, you knew that already- and it kind of suffocated me for a moment. I'm not sure if that was supposed to happen either, but oh well…"

Elsa sat, listening to Anna's endless rambling. This, _this_, was worth getting through the day. Hearing her sister's stories, seeing that wonderful smile across her face, made Elsa's day. Anna meant the _world_ to Elsa.

Anna had started talking about seals, now. Elsa had no idea how she could get off topic so fast. Elsa smiled to herself and shook her head slightly?

"What?" Anna had stopped rambling and was now looking at Elsa quizzically. "You were shaking you head."

"Hm? Oh, its nothing." When she saw the disappointed frown cross Anna's face, Elsa decided to elaborate. "I was just thinking about how you can change topics so fast, its almost hard to keep up."

Anna smiled sheepishly, a light blush on she cheeks. "Oops, sorry." Anna pushed some hair behind her ear, a nervous tick that Elsa's recognized.

"It's ok, its not bad or anything." Right before Anna could protest, she heard her friends call her name.

Kristoff , Rapunzel, and Sven started to make their way over to where Elsa and Anna were sitting. "How's it going guys?" Kristoff asked in a cheery tone.

Kristoff sat next to Anna and Rapunzel sat next to Elsa, Sven sitting next to Kristoff. Elsa looked back down at her food and set her fork down, folding her hands in her lap. Anna saw that Elsa felt uncomfortable and answered for the both of them. "Its going great."

"Awesome." Kristoff grinned and then shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

Rapunzel, besides Anna, was the only one who noticed Elsa's behavior. "Are you ok, Elsa?" she half whispered so only Elsa could hear.

Elsa nodded, still staring at her food. Rapunzel decided to not press on the topic, Elsa obviously feeling uncomfortable already.

•••

Elsa was walking out of her last class when someone grabbed her shoulder. Her first initial instinct was to flinch and shield her face with her arms, so she did.

"Elsa?" A confused female voice asked.

Elsa lowered her arms slowly and saw her sister standing in front of her. Elsa let out a breath of relief and ran a hand down her face.

"Elsa, are you ok? Why did you cover your face?" Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa stiffened at the contact. Anna frowned at her older sister, not understanding her behavior at all. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and led her over to her locker.

Anna faced her older sister and held both of Elsa's hands in her own. "Is there anything happening? You can tell me if someone is hurting you, you know that."

Elsa nodded, looking at the floor. "Its ok, no one's hurting me." She answered, barely above a whisper.

Anna was content for now and nodded. "We can talk more at home." They both got their stuff out of their lockers and started to walk home.

•••

The walk was quiet. Elsa looking anywhere else besides her sister, which worried Anna even more. Anna knew that her older sister was shy and an introvert, but Elsa seemed much more jumpy the past week. Anna frowned once again at that thought.

Once they reached the house, Elsa made her way to her room, letting herself fall on her bed. She buried her face in the light blue pillow, not willing to lower her walls and open up to her baby sister.

But, Elsa heard her bedroom door being shut and felt someone sit on her bed. Elsa didn't remove her face from the pillow, already knowing who the person was.

"Elsa?" she heard her sister say in a comforting, sympathetic tone. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

The older girl nodded into the pillow. Anna put a comforting hand on Elsa's back. And she wasn't surprised when Elsa stiffened once again. Anna sighed and stood up. She went over to the other side of the bed and laid down right beside Elsa.

Elsa finally lifted her head out of the pillow and turned to face her younger sister. She furrowed her brow, giving Anna a confused look.

Anna gave Elsa a sassy smirk. "Can I not lay down?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile a little. Anna dropped the smirk and grinned. She pulled Elsa close, hugging her. It took the platinum blonde by surprise but she didn't resist. Elsa snuggled into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. Elsa's head was tucked under Anna's chin, Elsa beaming.

Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's head, and began to softly undo Elsa's braid. Elsa didn't question it, soaking up the comfort and solace that she had longed to receive. Once Elsa's braid was undone, Anna gently ran her fingers through Elsa's hair in a rhythmic and soothing way.

Elsa hummed in approval which earned a smile from Anna. "Rest, sis. You've been too stressed and are probably really tired."

Elsa nodded her head, allowing herself to fall into slumber. Anna chuckled softly when she heard light snores come from the sleeping girl. She stopped stroking Elsa's hair and placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She hugged Elsa closer and began to fall asleep as well. "Sweet dreams, Els."

•••

When Anna woke up, she still had her older sister snuggled up in her arms. She smiled and kissed Elsa's head. Anna gently disentangled herself from Elsa's arms and looked at the clock.

_7:18 pm_

Anna cursed under her breath. She still needed to do homework and Elsa and her needed to eat dinner. She got out of bed, making sure not to wake her older sister, and made her way out of Elsa's room.

•••

_Is that…Bacon?_ Elsa sat up and rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Her sister was dancing, music was playing, and she had a pan in her hand. As Anna was dancing, she almost dropped the pan and gasped. Thankfully it hadn't dropped, yet she stopped dancing and was now clutching at her heart.

Elsa giggled behind her hand and Anna turned her head to look at her older sister. Ann then sent her a playful glare. "Its not funny."

Elsa grinned and shook her head, making her way into the kitchen. "It actually is funny."

Anna stuck her tongue out at the platinum blonde and then returned to the food she was cooking. "We're having breakfast for dinner. I hope that's ok with you."

Elsa went over to the fruit that it looking like Anna was planning on cutting and started to cut it for her. "Yeah that's great. What time is it?"

"I think its like…7 something." Anna said, dumping the cooked bacon onto the two plates. She then went over to the egg in a different pan and used the spatula to scramble it. "Our nap was longer than expected."

Elsa nodded and finished cutting the fruit. She put it in the bowl and put the bowl of fruit on the dining room table. Once everything was set up, they sat down and ate.

"So… I know you really want to avoid this…and I know I'm pushing you but it seems like a serious situation… Do you want to go out for coffee and talk or just talk at home. I just…I worry about you Elsa…" Anna was looking at her sister with a pleading look. "Please let me in."

Elsa closed her eyes and put down her fork. "Anna… that's hard for me to do and you know that. I try… I really do."

"But I want to help. Something bad is going on and it needs to stop but nothing can happen to stop it if you don't tell me!" Anna unintentionally raised her voice.

"Please, Anna…sit down."

Anna hadn't even realized she stoop up. She huffed and sat back down. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm just frustrated."

"I'm sorry…" Elsa whispered, her eyes closed again.

"Don't be sorry. Its ok. Just…when you are ready to tell me, I'm all ears. Ok?"

Elsa looked at her sister and gave her a thankful smile. She nodded.

Anna sighed and nodded too, continuing eating. _She'll let me help one day…_

•••

**A/N: I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews to let me know the quality of my writing and if you like the story so far. Lets not do flames or harsh things though (I've never gotten flames, which I am thankful for, but I always say this as a reminder). Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Well Thats Odd

**Chapter 2: Well That's Odd**

**A/N: Alright! Its here finally! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the 1****st**** official chapter and thank you for the feedback! I will try to make my chapters longer, hopefully 3k or more words. I'll also try to, in a sense, slow it down. My writing style doesn't delve into a ton of details but I'll try to be better at that :) So without further ado, Chapter 2…**

•••

Her fingers woven between her other fingers, hands clasped in front of her politely, head down as always. She pushed through the hall way, ignoring all the eyes on her. She could hear the snickering and harsh whispers but she chose to ignore it. _Just keep walking._

She was startled when she felt an arm loop through hers. "Hiya, Els! I'll walk you to class." Her sister's soothing, energetic voice chimed.

Elsa raised her head to look at Anna's beaming smile and couldn't help but smile back. Elsa managed a small, timid nod and walked with her sister. When Anna was around, no one seemed to bother her. _Probably because she's the best soccer player in the school and one of the most popular students._

"Whatchya thinking about?" Elsa looked over to her sister and could see pure curiosity in the blue orbs.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa whispered, giving her a smile to take the edge off of her words.

Anna didn't believe her but nodded. It was frustrating for her because she wanted Elsa to open up but it was obvious that Elsa wasn't ready. She would keep asking, though. She didn't want to pester the older girl but she wanted to make sure the platinum blonde knew that Anna was there for her.

Elsa knew that Anna didn't believe her but Anna didn't press further so they kept walking. They had 3rd and 4th period together and then lunch. So after 2nd period, Anna would swing by Elsa's class and walk with her to their next period like they were doing now.

Anna refrained from skipping down the halls, knowing that Elsa would most likely not skip with her so they continued the walk.

•••

Elsa had always hated chemistry. It was the definition of boring. And, to top that, Hans, oh the lovely Hans, sat right behind her. Joy.

Thankfully, that was one of the classes she shared with Anna so it was unlikely that she would get bullied to bad. Oh how she was so wrong.

"Ow." Elsa hissed, rubbing the back of her head. She could see a small metal marble roll on the floor behind her. _Did he really just_-

"There seems to be a problem Ms. Grasiøs?"

Elsa looked up at her chemistry teacher and lowered the her hand from her head. She could feel her sister's eyes on her. "N-No sir. No problem."

He nodded and continued writing on the board, talking about something. Elsa, trying to get her mind off of the marble assault, doodled small sketches on the side of her notes. Then she felt another piercing pain on her head. She bit her lip, trying not to let sound escape.

Elsa could hear the auburn haired boy chuckling like an idiot. And yet, another marble hit her. And another. Elsa was starting to get a head ache but she ignored it of the best of her abilities. The pain increased as the marbles kept coming, tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.

_RINNNGGGG._

Literally saved by the bell. Taking in a deep breath, Elsa gathered her things and got up from her desk. She was knocked into a classmate's desk as she felt a backpack hit her back. She could hear Hans and his buddies laughing on their way out of class.

Elsa looked at the person who's desk she knocked into to apologize and was greeted by a familiar pair of teal eyes. "Are you sure you are alright, Elsa?" Her voice barely above a whisper, eyes full of worry.

Elsa pushed away from her sister's desk and they walked to lunch, Anna never receiving an answer from the older girl.

•••

"I got your text- Wait, where's Els?" the blonde sat in front of Anna on the grass.

The red head put her head in her hands and sighed. "What am I going to do, Kris?"

Kristoff furrowed his browed, not fully understanding.

Anna, seeing the look on his face, explained further. "It's Elsa. She won't tell me what's wrong. There is something going on and I feel stupid for not noticing it sooner. I don't know who is messing with her though. Its just… frustrating."

Kristoff fiddled with his shoelace, thinking of a way to help out his friend. "Have you tried talking to her yet?"

Anna looked up at Kristoff and sent him a glare. "No dur, Sherlock. I've tried multiple times. This last time, she just completely ignored me. I couldn't tell if she was pissed or scared or… Now she told me she had to use the restroom. That was an obvious lie. Its been almost all of lunch." Anna shook her head and sighed again, laying back in the grass.

"Hmm…"

Anna tilted her head upwards to look at the burly blonde. "What?"

"Maybe you should ask other kids in her other classes. I'm not in many classes with Elsa so I wouldn't know what goes on, but maybe someone who is a reliable source can help you out. I know you want Elsa to open up herself, but something really bad could be happening and someone needs to put an end to it before it gets worse."

The younger girl sat up and raised an eyebrow at Kristoff, a ghost of a smirk on her face. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Kristoff pouted and shoved Anna playfully. "Hey. You should be thankful."

Anna chuckled and leaned forward on the grass to hug him. "I am, thank you Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome."

•••

It wasn't until after school when Anna saw Elsa again. Anna was about to sneak up behind her older sister but decided against it, remembering the last time she tried something like that. So she calmly walked over to the platinum blonde, making her presence known by calling Elsa's name.

Elsa looked over at the approaching strawberry blonde and her eyes widened. What surprised Anna was when Elsa started sprinting away, and sprinting _fast._ It hurt Anna to know that her own sister was running away from her but she pushed the feeling aside.

Elsa was fast, yes, but Anna was faster.

Anna ran in front of the older girl, stopping Elsa in her tracks. She grabbed Elsa by the shoulders gently but with a firm grip, determination in her eyes. "I begin to think that you've forgotten that I'm the fastest runner on my soccer team."

Anna watched as Elsa's emotions flickered on her face changing from sadness, to guilt, to regret, and then to fear. Anna gave a small, kind smile, to try and ease her sister's worries. Then Anna remembered the hurt and sadness she felt when she saw Elsa run away. Her smile slowly faded away. "Why did you run away?"

Elsa broke eye contact, like she so often did, and looked at the trees to the left. "N-No reason."

Anna rolled her eyes. Was this girl serious? "I know there is a reason, Elsa. Don't lie to me, please."

Elsa shook her head and tried to free herself from her sister's grasp. Anna had to tighten it so Elsa wouldn't run away again. Elsa began to give up trying to break free and stood there, looking at her younger sister. Anna felt like she was going to cry but Elsa beat her to it.

Elsa slowly crumpled to the ground in tears, her body shaking. She was trying hard to fight it off but she couldn't. She could feel it coming. Starting to consume her. Her breathing started to pick up until she was gasping for air, her chest feeling like it was collapsing in on itself. She lay on the ground, gasping, shaking, and crying.

Anna knew exactly what was happening. Ever since Elsa was 8 she had gotten them.

"Where are your pills?" Anna asked, starting to panic.

Elsa, in her state, pointed to the backpack that was now on the floor beside her. Anna knelt down and dug through the blue bag, her hand finally grasping a familiar tube of medication. She got out two pills and gave them to Elsa. Elsa popped them in her mouth and waited. Slowly she felt the medication kick in and her breathing evened out.

When Elsa looked up, she saw Anna crying. She hated seeing Anna upset. It was so awful seeing this wonderful ball of energy, so broken down. The red head knelt beside the older girl, wiping the tears from her own freckled cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you…have a panic…attack." Anna sniffled.

Elsa sat up slowly and hugged the younger sister. "It's ok. I-Its not your fault."

Anna shook her head in Elsa's shoulder. "Y-Yes it is, and I-I should be…comforting y-you right now…Y-you just had a f-freaking panic attack…and y-you were crying b-before… W-Well, kind of c-crying but you get the p-point."

Elsa chuckled sadly. "Its alright. I was just…not ready to talk and afraid. I still am."

Anna hugged Elsa tighter and nuzzled her shoulder. "I really don't want to postpone us talking about whatever is going on for too long cause things could get bad. And I'd feel awful if you were severely hurt because I didn't find the person who is messing with you in time." Elsa could tell Anna wasn't crying anymore but there was still a sad, pitiful tone to her voice.

Then it hit Elsa. "I never told you anyone was bullying me." Elsa looked down at the girl in her arms.

Anna peeked up at the platinum blonde with an un-amused look. "It's kind of obvious, Els. I just can't find out who."

Anna felt Elsa's body tense up. She wasn't having another panic attack but Elsa was clearly terrified. "N-No. No ones b-b-bullying me. J-Just leave it a-alone, A-Anna."

Anna pulled back with an annoyed expression. She noted how Elsa's fists were clenched and her body was slightly shaken. "Elsa, I already know-"

"No!" Elsa shouted unexpectedly, standing up. Anna's eyes were wide. She rarely ever heard her older sister raise her voice, let alone _shout._ "N-No you d-don't know, Anna. It will only g-get worse if a-anyone tries to help."

Anna stood up as well, completely confused and taken aback. "Elsa I don't understand."

Elsa tried desperately to stop her stutter, trying to make her point and sound stern. She gained the courage to take a step towards Anna. She was upset at Anna's stubbornness but worried for both her and Anna's sake. "Whoever tries to help gets hurt worse. Whoever tries to intervene gets bullied _worse_. I've seen it happen and I wont let it happen to you."

Anna was flabbergasted for two reasons. One, her sister, the shyest, most delicate creature on earth, sounds as if she has more authority than the president. Two, what did she mean by "Whoever tries to help gets hurt worse."

Anna, finding it in her to be able to speak again, "Can you at least tell me the bully's name."

"Anna, of course not. I know you, you'll try and help anyways once you get the necessary information. And if you have to know, it not just one bully." And that was the end of confident Elsa. She slightly curled into herself, backing away. "Sorry," she apologized meekly.

"I am very frustrated right now bur I must ask, who was that and what did she do with my sister?"

That earned a small cocky smile from the older girl. Anna gasped and fought back a smile of her own. "You never cease to amaze me, sis. Oh ok, back to being annoyed."

Elsa internally rolled her eyes. "Anna, I told you already. I ca-"

Elsa stopped abruptly and she shut her mouth. Anna was completely confused but Elsa blocked out her younger sister. All she saw were emerald eyes piecing through her skin, threats thrown at her through simple glances. The back of her head started throbbing at the memory of the marbles. She went to reach for the picture of Anna that she kept in her pocket but it wasn't there. Then she remembered the events of yesterday. And Elsa wasn't lying when she said that the situation is much more serious than a simple case of high school bullying. It was worse than it seemed. He would never leave her alone. They would never leave her alone.

•••

**A/N: Still not super long but much longer than last time. I hope you enjoyed. Expect another chapter on Friday or Saturday since I fly out on Sunday. I love you all and I'll see you soon! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Explanation (Sort Of)

**Chapter 3: An Explanation (Sort of)**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not back from vacation yet but I found some time to write this chapter. Sorry, its been a long time since the last update. Alright, here ya go :) **

•••

Elsa forced herself to look away, eyes landing back on her sister. Anna looked really annoyed. _Really_ annoyed. The red head had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised up at her older sister. The sisters' eyes clashed and had an internal fight. Elsa sighed and suddenly grabbed Anna's wrist, pulling her sister back in the direction of the school.

Anna was utterly confused, but before she could say anything, Elsa cut in, "We are taking a detour home. And… I think I have to explain a few things…"

Anna closed her mouth and allowed herself to be dragged home by the platinum blonde.

•••

Elsa shut the door behind them. She sat on the couch next to Anna, facing her slightly. Anna looked at the older girl expectantly. Elsa huffed before explaining.

"So…you are obviously aware that I have been, um, being bullied…"

Anna nodded, sorrow flickering in her eyes. Elsa gave her a small reassuring smile before continuing.

"I just thought it was just a jerk bullying me because I was an introvert but… I investigated a little bit and I came across some interesting information."

"Ok, thank you for telling me about this and sorry for cutting you off but… Are you actually quiet and… introverted or was that just a façade?" Elsa noted Anna wringing her hands nervously.

Elsa closed her mouth, taking time to think of an answer. It was a good question and slightly threw her off. "Well, I have always been an introvert. The bullying started right after… Mama and Papa died. I was still very shy but about a year into bullying… I sort of toughened up. I still have anxiety, social anxiety mostly. But, the _really_ shy Elsa you have seen for a while isn't… entirely real…" Elsa cringed, knowing how Anna hated when she kept things from her.

Anna frowned slightly. "Why?" was all she said which broke Elsa's heart.

"I have a reason to believe that the person bullying me is being paid to do so. I keep up the shy act to not draw to much attention. I try to stay out of the way, hoping the bullier wont notice me. I don't want you to get involved, Anna. This is more dangerous than I suspected. I still have no idea who is paying the bullier to bully me. I'm trying to figure that out. But it is quite terrifying. I don't want you to be in the position I am. Ok? I wont give you the name of the bullier for your own safety. I'm just trying to protect you."

Anna flinched at the last sentence, closing her eyes tight. "I don't like when you say that. I don't need you to protect me when you are the one in danger. You need to let other people help you. You cant do this alone." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand with hers. "I love you, Elsa, and I wont stand to see you hurt. We can figure this out together."

Elsa bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, Anna…" Elsa whispered.

Anna stared at her sister, furrowing her brow. "You really are stubborn aren't you. Look at me, Elsa." At first Elsa didn't so Anna repeated her command in a harsher tone. A soft gaze met a stern glare. "If you wont tell me, at least call the police."

"I cant. He'd know. _They'd _know." Elsa said softly. Elsa closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go to bed. We are done talking about this." She then stood up and went upstairs to her room.

Once Anna heard the door to her sister's room close, she groaned loudly and muffled a frustrated scream with a couch pillow.

•••

Elsa grabbed her phone when she heard it ringing. _Unknown number. _Never the less, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_If you have told your brat sister you are dead meat."_

The platinum blonde's eyes widened, recognizing the person's voice. "I didn't." She whispered.

"_Better have not. If you did, I'll tell Anon"_

Elsa's breath caught in her lungs. She hadn't been entirely truthful with her sister. Yes, she had reasons to believe that there was someone paying Hans. But she also new that he went by the name of Anon, standing for 'Anonymous.' Anon had never talked to Elsa directly but rather through Hans (along with a beating).

"Leave Anna out of this."

"_Its up to Anon."_ Was all Hans said before hanging up.

Elsa hated the frequent check-ins. She hated every bit of the situation she was in. She was clueless to what she even did to make Anon hate her. She didn't even know who this 'Anon' guy was!

The platinum blonde put her phone on her desk and flopped down onto her bed, letting her eyes be pulled down from drowsiness.

•••

"I swear to God, these are awful sleeping habits." Anna mumbled grumpily, rubbing her right eye with the heel of her hand. She walked upstairs, knocking on her sister's bedroom door. "Els, its midnight. Time to eat dinner." She chuckled at the odd statement.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door and sure enough, the door opened, revealing her older sister with an awful case of bed head. Ann tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Elsa pouted and attempted to look up at her own hair (which Anna had to admit was pretty adorable). Anna sobered and smirked at the elder sister. "Bed head, sis."

Elsa made an "O" shape with her mouth and turned back to head in her room, grabbing a brush. When she came back, her hair was smooth and disentangled. "Gosh. Midnight?"

Anna nodded. She then looked downwards at her feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry for being a jerk and pushing you to tell me stuff that you obviously aren't allowed or able to tell me. I'll stop asking for names, I promise. But… I do have one thing to say."

Elsa nodded permission for her to go on.

"If I happen to see you being abused or bullied, I _will _intervene and no one can stop me. Understood?" Anna had that stern look back on her face that always managed to catch Elsa off guard.

The eldest nodded mutely. Then again surprised when Anna enveloped her in a bear hug. Elsa returned the hug, and even snuggled into it. "I love you, Anna. I don't ever want you to be hurt and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. It will get better soon, I promise," Elsa whispered.

"How do you know?" Anna's tone wasn't harsh or accusatory. No. It was heart-breakingly hopeful.

Elsa gently pulled away from the hug and cupped Anna's face in her hands. "I'll explain over dinner. C'mon, lets go eat."

•••

"So…what you're saying is that the "Bullier," we'll call him, has a boss. And the boss has a goal to get with you. But you don't think he wants to kill you. Just cause you pain until College starts up?" Anna summed up curiously.

Elsa swallowed her food and nodded. She still didn't give Anna names but she risked explaining the outlines of the situation to her. "I'm not even sure if it's a he but basically."

Elsa could tell that the information was still processing through her little sister's head. Then Anna's face lit up. "Can you tell me how many people you think are behind this?"

Elsa though for a moment and then decided on her answer. "Probably 3 or 4, not including the main person behind it. Why?"

"Is it possible to find them and take them out before they can do anymore damage? Kristoff and my other friends would be glad to help. Kristoff also has buddies from the football team. If we could take out the people bullying you at school and get info from them about this mystery person behind all of this, we could stop this!" Anna had a cheerful, hopeful look on her face.

Elsa furrowed her brow. "I think that this "mystery guy" behind all of this would just hire more goons to beat me up."

"No, no. But what if this guy doesn't find out that his current goons are unusable? What if we get to him first."

Elsa hated to shoot down Anna's ideas. Knowing none of it would most likely actually work and not wanting to see her sister sad, she agreed. "Ill tell you what. If you can gather people and come up with an efficient plan that is good and worth trying, I'll go along with it. I hate taking risks in these circumstances but I'm getting tired of almost 2 years of being abused every day."

That realization hit Anna like a ton of bricks. "E-Every day…?" Anna asked in a heartbroken voice, holding back tears.

Realizing her slip up, Elsa frowned and tried to not let her own tears fall. "I'm sorry Anna." She whispered.

Anna went around the kitchen table to embrace her older sister. "Why are you sorry? I'm sorry for not noticing sooner! You don't deserve to be beaten. Every day?!" Anna broke down, tears falling.

Elsa didn't dare cry when her sister needed her. She wouldn't cry. She calmly stood up, sister still in her arms, and led them over to the couch. Elsa sat down on the couch and allowed her sobbing sister to fall in her lap. Elsa, using every ounce of control in her, sat calmly, stroking Anna's soft, strawberry-blonde hair with one hand and the other one rubbing circles on her back. She cradled the younger girl in her arms until the crying calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Anna whispered over and over again, clinging to her older sister.

"Shh, Sweetheart. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. Its ok. Don't cry." Elsa cooed silently, still cradling her sister in her lap. Elsa hated seeing her sister like this. Anna was such a spunky, happy girl who didn't deserve to be upset.

They stayed like that for a while until they both fell asleep on the couch, letting the darkness take them away for a couple hours more.

•••

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness. The only times I'm able to write are from midnight – 4am. The schedule will be back to normal once I get back home. I hope you enjoyed the small update. Please review! :)**

_**Next time…**_

**Anna starts to plan how she is going to take this Anon guy down while Elsa stresses about hiding the fact that Anna knows from Anon and Hans.**


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

**Chapter 4: Planning**

**A/N: Hello! And we are back with the next chapter! Non-Elsanna, like always. And I hope you enjoy! I don't really have anything else to say so here you are! :)**

•••

_Thank God for the weekends_. Elsa walked over to her desk, which was pushed against the wall that is to the right of her bed. She pulled out the office chair and sat down, bringing out some of her homework. Just as she got settled in, pencil in hand, a very familiar red head busted through the door.

"Elsa!" Anna nearly shouted; a grin plastered on her face.

Despite her annoyance, Elsa couldn't help but smile at the girl who was currently bouncing in place. "Hello, Anna. You seem…overjoyed."

Elsa was expecting a witty, sarcastic comment from the younger girl but surprisingly received none. Instead Anna walked, practically ran, over to her. Now that Anna was up close, Elsa could tell that Anna was holding something behind her back. "Of course I'm excited, or as you weirdly put it, 'overjoyed.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes, though keeping the smile on her face. "Would you mind telling me what made you so excited?" She prodded, slowly losing her patience.

Anna's eyes widened a bit. "Oh! Oh yeah. So I though about what you said yesterday. And I did what you said and I came up with a plan!" Anna removed her hands behind her back and revealed light purple notebook with little doodles on the cover.

Their conversation from the day before slowly came back to the platinum blonde, causing her to make the "O" formation with her mouth in realization. She then sighed and turned her body to completely face Anna. "So what's you plan?"

Anna's grin returned to her face and she set down the notebook on Elsa's desk. She opened the notebook to show a bunch of scribbles and sloppy handwriting. "S-Sorry its sort of illegible. But, um, so what I was thinking was that on Monday, when Hans comes by your locker again," Anna pointed to a circle labeled "Hans" and a circle labeled "Elsa" on the notebook page.

"I'll have Kristoff and Sven," she then pointed to two other circles located a little lower on the map, "come over here," Anna drew an arrow pointing to Hans, "and get Hans. Two against one. As for the other stupid oafs, which I don't even know their names," Anna pointed to two circles that were behind Hans, "those guys will be taken care of by Eugene, Punzie's boyfriend, and Marshmallow. Marshmallow is a tough but sweet guy. I don't think you've met him before, have you?"

Elsa, who had been silent the whole time, looked over at Anna when she realized her sister asked her a question. "Oh um, no. I don't think I have."

"That's alright, you'll meet him during the meet-up." Anna said nonchalantly, returning her eyes to the notebook.

"Meet-up?" The older sibling asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Basically, before everything goes down, we will meet in that empty classroom down the hall. We are doing a little briefing on who does what at what time. Everyone has already agreed to do it. And don't worry, I didn't really reveal why but I said it was for your benefit and they were glad to help. We all care about you Els, we really do."

The older girl smiled softly at the revelation. "Thank you, Anna. Truly. I will have to thank your friends as well. That's really sweet of all of you."

Anna turned her attention back to Elsa, her head cocked slightly when she heard hesitancy and almost sadness in Elsa's voice. "Elsa, you do know that I'd do anything in the world for you, right?" Anna kneeled down in front of her sister and took Elsa's hands in her own. "I love you. It hurts me to hear what you have been through and I wish I would have known sooner. I know you couldn't tell me, I understand. I just want to make this right and get this creeper who is hiring douchebags to beat you up. And these people are not just my friends but your friends as well. Like I said, we all care about you. Even Marshmallow, who you've never met, agreed in a heart beat." Anna smiled softly and raised her hand up to Elsa's cheek to wipe a tear away that Elsa hadn't realized was shed. "We all love you. I love you most, of course." That earned a chuckle from the older girl. "So lets get these guys, save your life from torment, and save the day."

With that, Anna pulled Elsa into a brief but loving hug. Elsa, without hesitation, returned the hug with just as much love. "You're the best sister, you know that? I love you too, Anna. With all my heart. Thank you." They then pulled out of the hug, smiling at each other.

"Anything for you." The red head then turned back to the notebook. "So we just took care of Hans and the other two guys. The boys might need to hurt Hans a bit. I don't usually like physical violence but it may be necessary. We need to sort of…take them hostage…" Anna looked over at her sister sheepishly.

Elsa had a small frown on her face while in deep thought. "Though I hate him, I don't believe in kidnapping. Also its illegal."

"But what he has been doing is illegal too! And its not like we are taking him to one of our houses. Its still technically on school grounds. We will be taking him and his buddies on the field, behind that shed. You know, the blue one?" Anna looked at her sister with hope and excitement twinkling in her eyes.

Elsa sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. "Yeah I know. The one sort of in the left corner of the field?"

Anna beamed at the cooperation. "Yeah! That one. So I'll have the boys bring them there." She then cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face. "Then its interrogation time!"

"Anna, no. No interrogation. I don't want you getting in trouble for any of this. If you plan on taking these guys to the police later on, you would get in trouble as well." Elsa said in a stern tone.

Anna furrowed her brow. "I doubt they would really care. I'll just ask the three guys questions. I may threaten them but no physical harm will come to them…no matter how much I want to punch Hans right in that big nose of his."

Elsa gave Anna a slight motherly glare. "_Anna._" She said in a tone that always sent chills down Anna's spine.

"I know, I know. No matter how much I want to, I wont. I promise." Anna waved her hands in surrender.

Elsa seemed satisfied and sent Anna a small smile. "Alright. Your plan is good. But if we find out where the guy behind this all is, what do you expect to do?"

"Then we call the police! Piece o' cake! Ill tell them where this 'Anon' guy is and then they can take care of it from there." Anna stated with a triumphant grin.

"I guess this could actually work." Elsa huffed and shook her head. "I can't believe you actually got me to give you their names though." Elsa chuckled wryly.

Then suddenly she gave Anna a serious look that caught the red head off guard. "But before any of this happens. You have to _promise_ me that you will stay safe and make sure to not get into any more trouble than this plan will cause. Ok?"

Anna grinned and did a Girl Scout solute. "I swear on my honor." She then dropped the solute and pondered for a moment. "So, when does Hans usually come by your locker?" Anna picked up the notebook and got a pencil, ready to write down any other info.

"Usually right after 1st period." Then Elsa suddenly remembered something. When Anna looked up from writing, she could tell something was wrong by Elsa's change of facial expressions.

"What's wrong?" Anna said; concern laced in her voice, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Hm?" Elsa looked up at Anna in confusion. Then she registered what the younger girl was referring to. "Oh I…I just remembered something." A light blush graced she cheeks, making Anna even more curious.

"And that would be…"

"…Um…" The blush grew a bit deeper, looking anywhere but her sister's eyes.

Anna couldn't help but smile kindly at her older sister. She set down both the pencil and notebook, kneeling down in front of the platinum blonde, who was currently sitting, once again. "Elsa you can tell me. Nothing can make me think lesser of you."

"It's just that… I sort of used to uh… carry a picture of you for comfort…. Hans took it and may have ripped it up and called me gay. Which is not true, might I add. I know it sounds weird and it's ok if you think it's freaky. I just-"

"Elsa." Anna cut off her sister softly. Elsa finally looked at her sister in the eyes. Anna could see tears brimming her sister's icy blue eyes, efficiently breaking her heart. "I don't think it's weird or freaky. I think it's adorable and perfectly fine. If it gives you comfort, then that's great. I can understand that. No need to be ashamed of it. It's actually really sweet of you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Elsa gave her a watery smile and nodded. "M-My question is sort of… even more embarrassing."

Anna smiled sweetly at her older sister. "Ask away, Elsa. Don't be embarrassed."

"C-C-Can I have a-another picture? ...Actually no it's ok. Just never mind. That was a stupid question. I'm sorry." Elsa said, looking away with flushed cheeks.

Anna gently placed a hand on top of Elsa's hand. "Elsa, please look at me." Once Elsa's eyes slowly returned to gazing at Anna's, the younger girl continued. "Its not at all a stupid question." She gave Elsa a soft smile. "That's a perfectly fine question and of course you can. I'll see if I can find one in my room. Don't be shy to ask me anything, alright?"

Elsa nodded slowly and sniffled a bit. "How are you so perfect? I can't comprehend it."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at her older sister's statement. "Believe me, I am not perfect whatsoever. No one is. But thank you for the compliment. You are the best older sister a girl can have. And don't you dare argue otherwise."

Elsa grinned. "Fine. But you are the best little sister a girl can have."

Anna grinned at the platinum blonde and grabbed her into a hug. Elsa hugged her back, snuggling in slightly. "I truly do love you, Els."

"As do I, Anna."

They then released from the embrace and Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "I'm going to go finalize these plans and revise them. I'll let you finish homework as well. I'll see you at dinner?"

Elsa smiled at her younger sibling and nodded. Anna beamed and then left the older girl's room. The platinum blonde sighed and leaned back in her chair, allowing her thoughts to run wild.

All she could think about was: _How did I end up with such an amazing sister?_

•••

**A/N: I wasn't really planning on this story to be super long so unfortunately; the next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry! There will be an epilogue.**

**But I would like to say that I have very much enjoyed writing this short little gem. It has taken a turn from what I originally was planning, but I still think it is efficient.**

**I also go back to school tomorrow, which pretty much sucks but oh well. You guys will still get the next chapter on Sunday as always. I might not start up any knew stories soon but you never know.**

**I actually might start **_**You're Welcome to Stay**_** soon but I have to plan it out first.**

**Also, the reason I'm not doing a "**_**Next Time**_**" for this chapter is because it would kind of spoil the ending wouldn't it.**

**With all of that said, I just want to let you know that I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and favorite my story. It's been an honor. I love you all and I will see you next time! :) **


	6. Chapter 5: The End (Relief)

**Chapter 5: The End (Relief)**

**A/N: Before I say anything, I'd like to thank everyone (Especially **_**Protoestrella1**_**) for your endless support throughout everything! Also to the guest who is mad, I'm sorry that this story is coming to an end. Like I said before, it was never meant to be long. It was actually originally a one shot. **

**But anyways, I'd like to thank you all again. There will be an Epilogue, that I can promise. So, here you are. I love you guys. :)…**

•••

"Are you all ready to go?" Elsa asked as she grabbed her own backpack, opening the front door.

The red head grinned at the elder sister and nodded. "Nervous for today, but ready to go to school."

Elsa smiled uneasily and walked out the door, Anna trailing close behind. Everything about today was a reason to be nervous. Today was the "Mission to save Elsa and all of Mankind from the wrath of idiots" as Anna so graciously put it. After all the details of the plan were figured out, Anna sent texts out to her friends, readying them for today.

Elsa was definitely more nervous that Anna, though. This whole plan puts everyone who is involved in danger and Elsa hated the thought of anyone getting hurt. Unfortunately, everything was in motion already so there was no turning back.

Once they arrived at school, they parted ways; Anna going to her usual group of friends. She had reminded everyone that everything would take place after 1st period, like Elsa had informed her.

Anna looked over her shoulder at the platinum blonde who was already heading to class. They exchanged an understanding smile and then continued on with the morning.

•••

1st period felt longer than it had ever felt before. Elsa's heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest, going out of control. She was almost sure that other people could hear it as well. The blonde's focus was off. She didn't even bother taking notes, mostly because of her shaking hands.

It unfortunately seemed that Hans notice this behavior as well. Though, because of his incredibly thick skull, he thought nothing of it. He actually smirked; thinking how much fun it would be to torment her when something is already bothering her. Double the pain.

After an excruciating amount of time, the bell finally rang. Elsa went straight to her locker… just like according to the plan…

•••

Meanwhile, Anna brought her friends down the hall into the secluded and ignored room. Once everyone was inside, the red head shut the door and propped a chair under the handle so no one could enter. Anna scanned over the group, making sure everyone was there.

Her eyes landed on a tall, muscular blonde. _Kristoff's here, _she thought. Then there stood a bit taller, bigger guy with platinum blonde hair, similar to Elsa's. _Marshmallow. _Next to Marshmallow was a man who looked similar to Kristoff but he had a bit of stubble. _There's Sven. _Then stood a lean yet fit man sporting a small goat patch/goatee and a smaller woman with short brunette hair standing next to him. _And Eugene and Punzie._

Anna grinned at the group and nodded in approval. Yesterday, Anna and Elsa had decided that Elsa shouldn't come to the meet up and just go to her locker to be less suspicious.

Anna clapped her hands together, gaining everyone's attention. Once everyone's eyes were on her, she began speaking. "Alright so, like we have talked about before. Sven and Kristoff, you guys go after Hans. It needs to be both of you since Hans is a bit strong. Marshmallow and Eugene-"

"It's Flynn!" Eugene whined and his girlfriend jabbed an elbow in his rib.

"Marshmallow and _Flynn,_" Anna corrected herself with emphasis, "will go after the goons. You can handle them right?"

When both Marshmallow and Eugene nodded, Anna smiled proudly. "Great! Then Punzie and I will get Elsa outa' there safe and sound. Got it?" A chorus of "Yeah"s and supportive cheers made Anna beam. "Then lets get this douche bag!" Everyone chuckled but agreed nonetheless.

•••

Elsa approached her dark blue locker and put in the code, efficiently unlocking it. She started to gather some books when she heard a familiar voice call out to her tauntingly. She turned her head to see Hans and his goons walking her way.

The auburn haired boy smirked and leaned on the locker next to Elsa's. "Nice to see you again, Ice Queen. Ready for some fun?"

Elsa couldn't help but want to throw up at the smug, disgusting look on Hans' face. It scared her to think that it almost looked lewd. The platinum blonde didn't answer and prayed for Anna to come soon.

Hans made an advance towards the older girl and Elsa cringed, waiting for a blow to the face or stomach. When his hands didn't make contact with her, Elsa open one eye cautiously. She was surprised and satisfied to see Hans pinned against the lockers by Kristoff and Sven. Eugene and Marshmallow were still taking care of the goons.

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder blade and she turned around. When her eyes met familiar teal ones, the blonde grinned and pulled Anna into a brief hug. "Thanks for coming when you did." Elsa whispered to the younger girl. Elsa received a nod in return and tightened the hug.

A brunette cleared her throat from beside the two hugging sisters. "I hate to be the one to break the moment, but we should go. People are noticing. The last thing we want are teachers involved."

The sisters pulled out of the hug and nodded in agreement. The red head turned her attention to the boys. "Guys, we gotta go!" All four boys looked over to her, still pinning the other guys down. They nodded and started to drag Hans and the goons away from the lockers.

Everyone paced quickly down the hall, though Hans and the goons' struggling made it tougher on the guys. Anna could tell that Elsa was nervous. The younger slipped her hand into the older girl's. Elsa gave her a thankful smile and they continued to make their way through the school.

•••

They finally made it to the yard, the baby blue shed in sight. The boys dragged Hans and the goons across the yard, behind the shed. Once everyone was settled and Hans and his guys stopped struggling, Anna approached the auburn haired man.

Anna was so disgusted with him that she could barely look at him. He was the man who tormented – _tortured – _her sister for two years. _Two years_. Anna still had a hard time comprehending it, let alone accepting it.

The younger girl spat in his face. "How dare you. How dare you treat my sister like that. How _dare_ you. You will tell me where your 'commander' is right now or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hans taunted with a dreadfully haughty look.

Anna looked over her shoulder at her sister and mouthed 'sorry.' Elsa looked confused until Anna landed a hard punch in the auburn haired man's nose. Everyone grimaced at the wicked cracking sound that came from the punch. Hans cried out in pain and tried to wriggle out of Sven and Kristoff's grasp.

Anna shook her hand, hoping to rid of the pain that coursed through it. "_Damn_ that hurts." She whispered.

The platinum blonde frowned at her younger sister. "What happened to no hurting them?"

Anna bit her lip, guilt sparkling in her teal eyes. "Sorry Els. I couldn't help it. He just looked so evil and I hate him for hurting you. I don't necessarily regret that punch, but I'm sorry because I know you didn't want me getting in trouble. But I doubt the police would mind."

"_Police_?!" Hans screeched, wriggling even more.

Anna turned back around and gave the struggling man an incredulous look. "What the hell did you think we were going to do? Just go and find this dude on our own? We aren't that stupid."

Hans just scoffed and mumbled otherwise. Anna rolled her eyes but then returned her focus back on the man. "Speaking of which, where is your boss or whatever you call him? Tell us and no one gets hurt even more."

Hans chuckled bitterly, despite the blood dripping down his face. "Its funny how you think I would just tell you. Besides, you love Elsa too much. She asked you not to hurt me anymore so you wont. Nice bluff though."

Anna took a moment to ponder before looking back at Hans. "You're right." Hans grinned at the confession. "_But_. What if I don't hurt you anymore… Hans, do you remember that Winter Break party?"

The man looked confused but nonetheless nodded.

"Do you recall a girl by the name of Lucy Adams?" Hans' eyes went wide and he gulped audibly. At this, Anna smiled devilishly. "And of course you know your current girlfriend who… is definitely _not_ Lucy Adams?"

"Don't you dare tell her." He whispered furiously.

"I wont, if you tell me where your boss is." Anna awaited an answer for a few moments and finally heard a sigh.

"Fine, whatever." Hans huffed. "If I give you his phone number will it be good enough? This guy won't tell me anything else. He's just some loser that is butt hurt over something 10 years ago."

Anna held in her excitement at the progress and success. She would ask about the loser later, she just needed the phone number. "Yes the phone number would do great. Thank you."

Rapunzel had to hold in a chuckle at how polite Anna was being during an interrogation. The guys who were holding the silent goons and Hans grinned, relieved that they got the information they needed. Elsa stood silently, yet nervously, still wary of anything bad happening.

Hans typed the number in Anna's phone and once the phone was back in the girl's hands, she let out the cheer of excitement she had been holding in.

•••

"Yeah, this is his number. Maybe you guys could track the call. We can have Hans go on the phone with him and stall him."

The officer gave the group a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, we will see what we can do. For now, we are going to take Hans and the two other young men in for questioning. A court date will be set up as well."

"Thank you so much." Anna said to the police officer and then went back towards her friends.

"Good job guys. Thank you so much for everything. Elsa can finally be free thanks to you." Everyone beamed at the thanks and most of them insisted that it was no problem.

The red head then felt arms snake around her waist from behind. She grinned when she heard her sister's voice. "Thank you, Anna. For doing this for me and just being amazing. None of this could have happened without you."

Anna grinned and turned around in her sister's hold to properly hug her. "I love you, Els. That's all that matters." The red head grinned when she felt the older girl nuzzle into the embrace.

"I love you too, Anna. I love you more than anything in the universe."

Anna chuckled at the statement and tightened the embrace. "We're going to soon sound like a mushy couple talking about who loves each other more."

"You can't see me but I am definitely sticking my tongue out at you."

The two of them grinned, standing in the police station in comfortable silence, hugging, starting to receive strange looks. After a few moments, Anna decided to speak up. "Hey Elsa."

"Hmm?" The older girl hummed which was slightly muffled by Anna's shoulder.

"We should probably go because we look really weird just hugging in the middle of the station like this.

"Oh… yeah, Good idea."

•••

**A/N: This is a bit late but hey, here it is :). Next chapter is the epilogue! Yay!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

**A/N: Like I promised. Here it is. I've said this a ton but I just want to say again that its been fun with this story. Thank you all. Here's the final chapter…**

•••

_The red head tenderly raised a hand to cup the older girl's lightly freckled cheek. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll kill whoever did that to you. Don't worry." The girl with Anna was fighting back tears; her face scrunched up and eyes glistening, which pained Anna even more. "…Oh, Els… its okay to cry."_

_The simple statement had successfully unleashed a burst of tears from the blonde. And Anna was perfectly fine with sitting on the floor with her sister in her arms. It wasn't easy to talk about the past. Or the present in some cases… Cases like Elsa's. _

_Anna gently wove her fingers through the soft platinum blonde hair that was currently free from its traditional braid. Tears rolled down the pale cheeks and ended up seeping through the red head's shirt but Anna didn't mind it. The girl with her head on Anna's shoulder was worth it. The girl who was currently violently shaking, strangling choked out sobs, and who was wrapped up in Anna's arms was _**worth it**.

_Anna just held onto her sister tighter, as if she were her lifeline. Trying to think of soothing methods, Anna began to hum a lullaby their mother would sing when one of them had nightmares. Anna was surprised she even remembered it but she was glad she did since Elsa's breathing started to even out. The younger girl couldn't keep the small smile off her face when she noticed her older sister dozing off._

_She kept humming until she was sure that Elsa was asleep. She looked down at the older girl and frowned at the tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Anna placed a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek and then forehead._

_The same thought popped up into Anna's head every time she saw her sister in a sorrowful state. - _She **doesn't** deserve this.

•••

"Anna, are you alright?" Her sister squeezed her hand to gain her attention.

Anna snapped back to reality and suddenly became aware of her surroundings. There were crowds of people walking in and out of shops, bags in hand. Most of them were smiling faces despite the occasional child throwing a temper tantrum.

The younger girl turned her head to look at Elsa's concerned expression. The red head gave the older girl a reassuring smile and waved away her concern. "I'm great, really. I guess I got a bit caught up in memories. Sorry 'bout that."

Elsa flashed a teasing grin and lightly nudged her with her elbow as they approached the mall directory. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours." She tapped her sister's forehead for emphasis.

Anna rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "Nothing to important. Now, where the heck is Punzie?" The two girls looked around them for their friend but only saw faceless families and couples. "She said she would meet us right-"

A high-pitched squeal drew the attention of the sisters (_and everyone else in a 20 yard radius)_.

"-Here," Anna finished her statement lamely. Though, she grinned when she saw the brunette run towards her and Elsa. They enveloped in a group hug, Rapunzel practically suffocating both Elsa and Anna. "Punzie!.. we… need… to… breathe!" The red head managed, slightly muffled by Rapunzel's light pink blouse.

The girl's green eyes widened and pulled away quickly, leaving the sisters to gasp for breath. "Heh… sorry guys. I'm just so excited! I had to tell you in person!" Within a second Rapunzel had gone from apologetic to insanely energetic.

_Madness, _Anna thought fondly, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

Elsa noticed everyone who had heard their friend starting to go back to what they were doing before. Her focus then went back to Rapunzel. "What's got you so happy?" Elsa asked curiously though with a small smirk.

Rapunzel looked as if she were about to explode. Anna was, she wasn't going to lie, very frightened by the sight. Both sisters braced themselves for the expected outburst.

"I'M ENGAGED!" the brunette practically screamed.

Anna winced at the volume but smiled through the pain. She really was excited for Punzie, she just would have shown it more if her ear drums weren't about to explode. "That's great, Punz."

Elsa seemed to have recovered fully and allowed her face to split into a grin. "That's amazing. We are very happy for you two. I knew Eugene would propose sooner or later. Do you mind if I see it?" Elsa asked, gesturing to Rapunzel's left hand.

"Oh! I don't mind at all," the girl who was currently beaming, lifted up her left hand, showing off the intricately made ring. Both Elsa and Anna gasped at it. It was a golden band with pink, blue, and purple flowers dancing around the band. Then to top it off, there were different gems in each flower; the main flower containing a lovely diamond.

"Beautiful…" Anna breathed out, still looking at the engagement ring.

Rapunzel kept grinning at her friends. "Thank you. The whole proposal was wonderful. There were a few_… obstacles _but it ended up being perfect. We are still planning the wedding and everything. Its all just… _wow_."

Elsa and Anna stifled a chuckle at Rapunzel's dreamy expression. "I can't imagine. We can talk more about it somewhere else rather than in the middle of a crowded mall. Do you want to go get coffee?" Anna suggested.

Rapunzel and Elsa agreed to the proposal and they headed out of the mall.

•••

The three girls had gone to _Oaken's Coffee Shop and Café_ that was about 5 minutes away from the mall. They chose their usual booth that was snug in the corner of the small café. They talked amongst each other until the server came over to their table.

A cheery young man, who seemed to be Anna's age with dark brown hair and a wide, bucktooth smile, approached their table, taking out a note book to write down orders. "Hi! My name is Olaf and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you, ladies?"

The girls couldn't help but smile back at Olaf. He already seemed like a nice guy from the get-go. Rapunzel was the first to speak up, "I'll have caramel latte, please." Olaf nodded, still smiling, and wrote down the order.

"And for you, Ma'am?" Olaf inquired, looking at Elsa.

Elsa looked up from the menu that she had been skimming. She met eyes with Olaf and could definitely spot a twinge of humor in his gaze. "I'll just have some tea, please. Earl Grey if you have it."

Olaf's eyes lit up even more if possible. "Indeed we do," Olaf chimed and wrote that down as well.

The server then turned his attention to the red haired girl who was sitting patiently to the right of her older sister. "I'll have a hot chocolate." Anna felt her sister's icy cold glare bearing into the side of her head. "Please." She added meekly.

Elsa smiled contently, satisfied at the addition. When the server left to place the orders, the sisters turned to see their friend snickering. "What's so funny?" Anna asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Rapunzel sobered and smirked teasingly at the red head. "That was quite a glare Els gave you."

Anna rolled her eyes and Elsa gave a lighthearted shrug. "Manners are important and Anna tends to forget them… a lot." Elsa mumbled the last part.

But Anna definitely heard it and she frowned at Elsa, playfully hitting her shoulder. "Hey! I remember… most of the time." The confession sent all three in a fit of giggles.

They calmed down when they noticed Olaf coming back with all three drinks being balanced on a tray. Olaf gave each girl their appropriate drink and inclined his head slightly. "I hope you ladies enjoy." Then he walked off to a different table.

"Seriously, this is one of the fanciest cafés I have ever been to." Anna said with an impressed tone, picking up her hot chocolate. She took a big gulp of it and ended up getting whipped cream on her upper lip.

Her sister and friend just chuckled at the red head who was currently confused. "What?" Anna asked with a furrowed brow, turning to Elsa.

The platinum blonde used a napkin to wipe away the whipped cream from Anna's face, leaving the younger girl blushing. Anna pouted, cheeks still tinged with pink. "I could've done it myself." She mumbled.

•••

The girls spent their time at the café sharing stories and updating each other on how life was going. Ever since they got out of high school, it had been harder to stay in contact with each other but the three of them managed.

In the middle of Anna telling a story, the platinum blonde went silent, which went unnoticed by the red head or brunette. Elsa's icy blue eyes, wide with horror, stared at the tall man who currently stood at the counter of Oaken's.

Rapunzel finally seemed to notice Elsa and followed the blonde's gaze. The brunette gasped and nudged Anna harshly. "Ow! Anna whined but then looked where her friend and sister was looking.

All three of them sat unmoving, watching the man's every move.

_Did he get out of prison already? That can't be possible. It's too early._

"Guys." Anna whispered. "We need to go now. Right now." Rapunzel nodded slowly, still transfixed. Elsa didn't move a muscle. Anna frowned at her and gently rested a hand on the older girl's shoulder blade, who flinched when the hand made contact.

"Elsa… I know you are scared, but we need to go. Everything will be ok. I wont let him hurt you." Anna whispered to her sister in a calm tone of voice. Eventually, the blonde nodded reluctantly.

All three of them casually got out of the booth and mad their way to the door, Anna following behind Elsa to make sure she was ok. Then, something caught the younger girl's arm. She let out a yelp, which Elsa heard loud and clear.

The platinum blonde turned around to see the man she hated most, man handling her sister. _Her baby sister_. Elsa only saw red. Surprising everyone, including Anna, Elsa lunged at the auburn haired man and efficiently tackled him to the ground.

Anna was also knocked to the ground from the momentum of being pushed. From the floor she watch Elsa land a punch in the man's face. Everyone around the two were too stunned to move.

Elsa, who was straddling Hans (who is, by the way, probably 70 pounds heavier than Elsa), lands punch after punch into Hans' now bloodied face.

"**Don't**." _Punch._ "**You**." _Punch_. "_**EVER**_." _Punch_. "**Touch**." _Punch_. "**Anna.**" _Punch_. "**AGAIN!**" Elsa yelled as she did major damage on the man.

Eventually people, including Oaken, Olaf, Punzie, and Anna, tried to pry Elsa off. They successfully separated the beaten Hans and furious Elsa. The auburn haired man was unconscious on the floor. Know one could even see his face anymore.

As for Elsa, she had blood dripping from her knuckles. Some of it was Hans' and some of it was her own blood. Anna had her arms wrapped securely around the blonde's waist, restraining her from doing any more damage.

Elsa was already starting to calm down, her breathing becoming steadier. She turned around in Anna's arms and returned the hug. "Sorry." Elsa whispered to her sister. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

Anna shook her head and hugged the girl tighter. "Don't… don't be sorry. I'm just worried about the law and if it's on your side. Also you hands!" Anna suddenly pulled away.

Elsa found herself missing the contact but nevertheless presented her swollen hands to Anna. Anna cringed at the condition of her sister's hands, looking up at her with concern.

Elsa shrugged, feeling indifferent. _As long as Anna was safe…_

•••

Elsa could hear the vibration of Anna's chest every time she laughed at the movie. Even just how Elsa could feel the rise and fall of the red head's chest every time she breathed was comforting. Elsa snuggled up to her little sister even more, causing Anna to smile softly at the elder sibling.

Anna brought up a hand to stroke her sister's platinum blonde hair. "You alright?" Anna asked quirking a brow at the girl who she wasn't sure was sleeping or not.

"Mhmph." Anna heard Elsa mumble groggily. The red head chuckled and placed multiple kisses on Elsa's face. She grinned wider when Elsa scrunched up her nose. In response, Anna placed another kiss on the tip of Elsa's scrunched up.

"How are you so adorable? You're the older one."

Elsa struggled to prop herself on Anna, looking into her teal orbs. She tiredly quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl. "Just because I'm older, that doesn't mean I can't be absolutely adorable." The blonde pouted at her sister.

Anna smirked and poked Elsa in the ribs. Elsa squeaked, eyes going wide at the red head who currently adorned an evil, smug look. "Don't you even dare." Anna just smirked even wider, and creepier, and kept poking her sister's sides.

"A-Ahnna! C'mON! StAHP!" Elsa gasped in between giggle fits.

"Why? You said it yourself. You are _adorable._ Look how _adorable_ you are when you laugh, Els." Anna teased, continuing her attack on the blonde's stomach and sides.

Elsa yelped, laughing really hard now. She tried to wiggle away from the red head to no avail. Laughing so hard that there were tears threatening to spill, Elsa made one last attempt, ending up flopping onto the ground.

"Ow…" Anna heard Elsa groan. A hand flew up to cover the red head's mouth, trying to keep in her own laugher as well as she was genuinely concerned.

"Elsa…are you ok?" You could hear here voice crack from the laughter muffled behind her hands.

Elsa playfully glared up at Anna. "Its your fault. If you didn't tickle me, I wouldn't have been trying to escape your wrath."

Anna removed the hands from her mouth and narrowed her eyes down at the blonde. "But if you didn't brag about being adorable I wouldn't have attacked."

Elsa sighed but smiled at the red head. "Fine, fine." The older girl pulled herself up and laid back down with/on her younger sister. They had temporarily forgotten about the movie that was playing during the whole fiasco.

"I've always _The Beauty and the Beast_. I'm not sure why but its one of my favorite Disney movies." Elsa mused as they continued with the movie.

Anna hummed contently.

_Finally, no longer a broken family. We have each other and that's all that matters…_

_- _**~-~ FIN ~-~ -**

**A/N: That's it. Review please. Hope you enjoyed the fluff. :) Love you all!**

**- TroubledGirl87 **


End file.
